


Mistle-oh

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: Sherlock is clueless; John gladly enlightens him.





	Mistle-oh

“John!” Sherlock stares at the peculiar plant dangling from the entrance to the flat. 

 

“Yes, Sherlock?” John comes out of the kitchen to stand next to him.

 

“Why is there a plant hanging from the ceiling?”

 

“It’s mistletoe, Sherlock! Have you honestly never heard of it?’

 

Sherlock sneers at John, upset by his ignorance concerning the mistletoe. “I’ve never had the need to know, apparently.”

 

John smiles mischievously, a smile Sherlock has come to realize can result in several things but always in Sherlock’s enjoyment. “Let me show you what the purpose of mistletoe is.”

 

John pulls Sherlock down to him by his dressing gown, lips pressing warm and soft against his own. Sherlock smiles against John’s mouth and whispers, “I think I like mistletoe.”

 

John’s laughter is swallowed by more of Sherlock’s urgent kisses. 


End file.
